miss_othmars_pagesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bootlegs of Horror
Grover and Cookie Monster are Trapped in Danger. Transcript * Big Bird: is on his Treadmill Time's Up, Grover. Treadmill stops We don't want you getting too thin. [holds up the Blue "B" Shaped Boomerang] Here, boy. Fetch! it and Grover goes after it. Big Bird checks his watch and goes sits on a chair and takes out the newspaper to read. Grover returns to Big Bird and shows the Boomerang * Grover: I Got it. * Big Bird: Huh? the boomerang Good job Grover! Monster arrives * Cookie Monster: Grover! Are you ready? Are you ready? Are you ready? * Grover: For what? * Cookie Monster: A suprise this week! a cookie out of his pocket and eats it So, you ready or what? * Grover: Mmmmm, You love Cookies! * van drives up to them * Van: Travel! Travel! Travel! * Cookie Monster: The van is here! The van is here! to the bus C'mon, Grover! * Van: Travel! Travel! Travel! * Big Bird: Grover out of the house Well, time to go. Don't want to be late. Have fun, bye-bye. * Grover: Right, yeah, right. drives off * at a complex * Grover: Look. lots of stuff in the store Wow! gasp! Cookie Monster, look at that. at a small boy * Cookie Monster: Wow. * Bald Boy: Can I help you? * Grover: That depends. Tell me. Do you like superheroes?! * Bald Boy: Yes. * Grover: Come on Cookie Monster! Let's Hang out! * hours later... * Grover: '''Yeah! You can tell because it has extra support. * '''Voice on loudspeaker: Attention, the complex of activity is shutting down. Stay or Leave! * Cookie Monster: Aw. It's shutting down. Stay or Leave? * Grover: Huh! We can sleep here. Oh, but will there be evil monsters that can eat us? Hope not. C'mon, haven't you always wanted to have a sleepover all to yourself? * at the Dark, Grover and Cookie Monster are sleeping at a bed. A School bell is heard in the background. Grover and Cookie Monster wake up. * Grover: Cookie, is that you? * Cookie Monster: What? * Grover: I said, "Is that you?" * Cookie Monster: Yes, It's too dark in here! Don't worry. I'll just use my Light Lantern. * Grover: You have a Light Lantern? * Cookie Monster: on his Light Lantern Yeah. a hallway It's dark... and scary! * Grover: Look around you, Cookie Monster! We're surrounded! * Cookie Monster: By... what? * Grover: Monsters, That want to get us. his eyes at various creepy and bootleg products Gah!!! see a trojan horse with red lights in the eyes Eeeeeeee!!! * G and CM: bootlegs surround them. They look around the enemies, and see bootleg products in front of them Aaahhhhhh!!!! see a light of red eyes Aaahhhh! * with them, Peter Robbins is heard screaming in a loop * Grover: Wait, Do you hear that? * Cookie Monster: What? * Grover: '''The Screaming. * '''Cookie Monster: What Screaming? * Grover: That Screaming!'' to a Monitor playing a loop of a football game with Lucy pulling away the football from Charlie Brown, sending him flying and landing on his back. The screen goes static and shows a black three-headed thief, collectively referred to as the Matzoreilys'' * Middle: 'You must be smart enough to play this, because you're stupid enough to believe us and Lene Nystrøm. ''3 heads laugh * '''Grover: You can't survive like this beyond death. * and CM grab a paint gun, tennis ball machine, baseball bat, and vacuum cleaner. They gear up. * Cookie Monster: shadow appears and is revealed to be a human-size Barbie Sailor Moon Doll. Many things and the Disco Ball turns on Ready Grover? * Grover: Let's get some! Girl" by Aqua Plays * of Grover and CM battling the enemies. Using A Vacuum Cleaner, Tennis Ball Machine, Baseball Bat, Paint Gun, Record playing the Pink Panther Theme by Henry Mancini and so on. They soon hit the naked doll and defeats it, then the game says: "Game Over". Then, Grover wake up * 'Grover: '''Oh man, what a weird nightmare! ''Monster appears with pancakes and donuts on a wheeled table * '''Cookie Monster: '''Eh, are you okay? Would you like some Pancakes and Donuts for breakfast? * '''Grover: '''Yes, please. ''a doughnut and eats it. ''Mmmm. Donuts are good with Pancakes. Category:Sesame Street Category:Peanuts Category:The Pink Panther